Beautiful Cosplayer
by Baeksub
Summary: Kris menyukai Taozi, seorang cosplayer 19 . Tetapi, sebuah insiden membuat Kris tau siapa Taozi sebenarnya. KrisTao Fic! DLDR, Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1 - Prolog

**Beautiful Cosplayer | Prolog**

**Cast : Kris and Tao Of Course, And Other**

**Genre : Drama, High School Life, Commedy, Romance**

**Rating : T+**

**Author : Baeksub (sebenernya udah lama jadi author, tapi ini baru pertama kalinya publish disini -_-)**

* * *

N.B : Disini Tao bukan jadi cewe lho, dia cuma jadi COSPLAYER CEWE.

N.B.B : Cast disini bukan punya author, tapi FF ini murni punya Author

N.B.B.B : Ada NC, tapi di chap depan

N.B.B.B.B : DLDR, ga suka kristao? ya udah ga usah baca

* * *

"Astaga umma... belanja kan kewajiban perempuan.. kenapa aku yang harus ke supermarket untuk belanja,eoh?" Kris menggerutu tidak jelas saat sang umma memberinya list belanjaan.

"Jangan menggerutu! Adik perempuanmu sakit, kan? Jika umma tinggal, memangnya kau bisa menangani adikmu? Adikmu menjadi sangat manja jika sakit..".

"Huh! Anak itu..".

"Itu kan salahmu! Kau tidak menjemputnya kemarin dan dia pulang kehujanan.. Jangan banyak bicara lagi atau kau tidak akan dapat jatah makan malam!".

"Aish.. tidak adil..."

Kris berjalan menuju pintu, dimana ia harus melewati ruang tamu & bertemu dengan adik perempuannya yang sedang menekan remote tv dengan jempol kakinya.

"Ge.. sekalian belikan cemilan,ya?".

"Enak saja! Beli sendiri!".

"Yasudah.. akan ku adukan ke umma jika kau menyimpan film porno dilaptopmu!".

* * *

"Junmian-ge~ eung.. Stockingnya tidak nyaman," rengek tao.

"Hari ini temamu sexy maid.. jadi, kau harus memakai stocking itu...".

"Ugh.. Aku lebih suka memakai kostum Angelina Jolie daripada ini...".

* * *

'Oke..sekarang aku menjadi aneh, lelaki tampan yang mendorong troley belanjaan,' gumam Kris saat banyak wanita yang memandanginya.

"Dia baik sekali! Pasti ia belanja untuk istrinya! Ah~ suami idaman," komentar seorang ibu.

'Aku masih SMA,' batin Kris miris.

"Hey! Liat ini! Taozi menjadi cover majalah lagi dan kyaa! Dia memakai kostum Angelina Jolie! Astaga! Lihat lekuk tubuhnya yang indah itu! Astaga aku jadi iri," Kris samar-samar mendengar suara gadis saat melalui lorong majalah. Tanpa Kris sadari, Kris mendorong troleynya memasuki lorong itu.

Kris melirik kearah dua gadis yang sedang melihat sebuah majalah Let's Play!. Kris mengambil salah satu majalah yang masih terbungkus plastik dengan rapi. Dimana cover majalah itu bergambar seorang wanita yang memakai kostum Angelina Jolie hitam ketat yang memperlihatkan lekukan indah tubuh sang model. Model itu tersenyum kearah kamera dan kedua tangannya yang mengarahkan pistojk kearah kamera. Jangan lupakan mata panda dari sang model yang membuat sang model terlihat cantik, imut dan manis bersamaan. Dan juga kepangan hitam sepinggang rambut model membuat leher model itu terekspos.

Kris merasa kedua gadis tadi memperhatikan dirinya.

"Apa?" Tanya Kris dingin.

"Kau suka majalah itu, tuan? Itu majalah untuk cosplayer," ujar gadis tadi.

"Aku membelikannya untuk adikku. Adikku menyukai cosplayer, kalau aku boleh tau, siapa nama model majalah ini?" Untung saja Kris pernah ikut klub drama.

"Namanya Taozi.. dia cosplayer baru untuk majalah 19+"

"Terima kasih.." Kris menaruh wajalah itu kedalam troley belanjaannya, lalu berjalan menuju kasir.

"19+? Wah.. Sepertinya.. menarik" gumam Kris pelan.

* * *

**TBC or END?**


	2. Chapter 2

Beautiful Cosplayer – Chapter 1

* * *

Kris melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari Supermarket tadi. Kris berhenti disebuah tempat. Ia meletakkan belanjaannya diatas jalan. Kris mengambil majalah Lets Play! tadi. Lalu memasukkan Majalah tadi kedalam saku jaketnya.

"hehe.. jika begini… Umma tidak curiga kan jika aku membeli sesuatu.. hehe…" gumam Kris sambil menyunggingkan sebuah seringai.

Kris berjalan menuju rumahnya. Sang adik perempuan, Hana menatap heran Kakak laki-lakinya itu. Tadi berangkat dengan wajah tertekuk, Pulang dengan wajah sumringah.

"Jangan melihat gege seperti itu.. ini.. Gege belikan cemilan untukmu.." ujar Kris sambil menaruh sebuah kantung plastic diatas meja ruang tamu.

Kris memasuki dapur sambil menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman misterius. Lalu meletakkan Kantung belanjaan tadi diatas meja makan.

"Aku akan belajar! Jangan menuju kamarku oke? Malam ini aku tidak mau diganggu.." ujar Kris sambil naik kekamarnya.

Kris berlari kekamarnya, Lalu mengunci kamarnya dari dalam. Setelah melepas jaket dan meletakkannya di gantungan belakang pintu, Kris menyambar majalah tadi dan segera tiduran di kasurnya. Dengan tidak sabaran ia membuka plastic yang masih menyelimuti majalah tadi. Kris mamandangi model sampul majalah itu. Cantik, Sexy, Manis, Imut, dan menggoda.

Kris membuka satu persatu halaman itu. Layaknya seorang gadis yang sedang membaca sebuah catalog sebuah brand ternama. Mata Kris tertuju  
pada sebuah halaman. Halaman profil Sang Model majalah. Kris membaca dengan teliti profil tersebut.

Name : TaoZi

Date Of Brith : May 2, 1993

Height : 185 cm

Blood Type : AB

Brith Place : QingDao

Twitter Account : peachtaozi

Kris kagum memandangi foto Taozi. Mulai dari Taozi yang memakai mini Dress Sexy, Dan sebuah foto yang membuat Kris membeku.

TaoZi yang dengan memakai sebuah seragam sekolah yang dikeluarkan. Dengan rok hanya ¼ paha mengekspos paha mulus Taozi yang hairless. Dengan rambut yang diurai sedada dan memberikan sebuah wink membuat foto itu terlihat memukau dimata Kris.

Kris mengambil sebuah gunting. Dengan hati-hati, Kris menggunting gambar Taozi, lalu menempel gambar tadi disebuah kertas karton besar.

"Dia menarik" ujar Kris pelan.

* * *

"Tao! Arahkan Lolipopnya kedepan! Lalu berikan sebuah seringai yang menggoda!" ujar Cameramen.

Tao sebisa mungkin berpose seperti yang Cameramen inginkan. Hei, dia belum genap 20 tahun tetapi kenapa harus berpose seperti itu? Itu terlalu 'dewasa' menurutnya. Dan Tao bisa melihat sebuah tonjolan muncul dibalik celana Cameramennya hari ini. Tao menyunggingkan sebuah seringai. Ia berpose semakin nakal lagi.

Tao berpose semakin nakal lagi. Ia menaikan pahanya sehingga rok maid yang ia pakai sedikit terangkat dan memperlihatkan pahanya yang mulus itu.

"Tao.. jangan berlebihan.." ujar Cameramen itu gugup.

"Ish.. Ahjussi ini bagaimana? Tadi menyuruhku untuk berpose lebih sexy lagi.. tapi sekarang kenapa melarangku? Aku kan berusaha professional.." ujar Tao manja.

"Baiklah.. pemotretan untukmu hari ini sudah selesai.. besok kau akan menjalani pemotretan untuk parfum Tao.. Dan ingat.. besok, kau akan memakai pakaian yang lebih sexy dari ini…" ujar Suho.

Kris menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman saat melihat 'Time Line' Twitter Taozi. Mulai dari balasan Mention yang lucu, bahkan selca Taozi yang menurutnya 'Lucu' tapi 'Sexy' itu. Kris memfollow akun itu. Berharap akan mendapat pemberitahuan dari Taozi, sesosok Gadis Roleplayer yang sedang memikat hatinya itu.

* * *

"Hana.. Kau lihat? Kris tadi belajar.. Benarkah? Kau dengar itu?" Tanya Sang Umma kepada adik perempuan Kris yang masih Asyik menonton Televisi.

"Ya.. Aku mendengar Kris gege akan belajar.. Memangnya kenapa?".

"Kris kan… Tidak pernah belajar? Ia hanya belajar saat akan ujian.. Hei.. besok kau ujian kan? Cepat matikan televisinya dan belajar…".

"Umma.. Ujian kan beberapa minggu yang lalu.. jika Kris gege saat ini beralasan belajar.. berarti ia sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dikamarnya…".

"Benarkah? Memangnya menyembunyikan apa?".

"Apa yang biasa anak laki-laki koleksi..".

* * *

Tao membuka pelan pintu rumahnya. Untung saja dia sudah menghapus Make Upnya dan berdandan normal seperti biasanya saat masuk rumah. Tao bisa melihat sang adik sedang belajar di ruang tamu.

"Jeno.. Kau belajar apa?" Tanya tao.

"Ini Ge.. Aku mendapat tugas fisika,.. tetapi.. aku tidak bisa membaca hangul yang berada dibuku ini.. ini terlalu susah.." adu Jeno, sang adik.

"Hm.. Gege kan juga tidak terlalu hebat dalam hangul.. Apa mau gege Tanyakan kepada teman Gege? Dia orang China sih, tapi dia mahir membaca hangul.." tawar Tao.

"Benarkah? Aku mau Ge!" ujar Jeno bersemangat.

"Tunggu sebentar ya,.. Gege akan meneleponnya…" ujar Tao sambil mengeluarkan Handphonenya dari tas.

"Hana-ya.. Kau bisa membantuku?".

"….".

"Aku kesulitan membaca hangul… Kau mau membacakannya untukku?".

"….".

"Ah.. Baiklah.. Aku akan berjalan kerumahmu.. Tunggu sebentar ya Nona Wu.." ujar Tao.

"Bagaimana Ge? Dia mau?" Tanya jeno antusias.

"Dia mau.. Tapi dia sedang sakit.. sehingga dia menyuruhku untuk datang ketempatnya.. kau tunggu dirumah saja,ya? Gege akan segera kembali.." ujar Tao sambil membawa buku milik Jeno.

* * *

Kris melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur. Setelah berdiam diri dikamar tadi membuatnya haus. Karena tangga hanya dibalik dinding ruang tamu, Kris tidak sengaja melihat Seorang lelaki yang sedang berbincang dengan adiknya.

"Hey Hana.. Siapa dia?" Tanya Kris.

"Oh Dia? Dia Tao.. Teman sekelasku Ge.. Dia kesulitan membaca hangul.. Tao.. perkenalkan namamu.." perintah Hana sambil menyenggol lengan Tao.

"Annyeong Sunbae.. Tao Imnida…" ujar Tao pelan.

"Yasudah.. Ku kira dia pacarmu.. Aku tadi sempat berpikir itu pacarmu.. memang ada lelaki yang mau dengan gadis kurus sepertimu itu…" sindir Kris.

"Ge.. Better than you go or I will tell Umma about your collections!" teriak Hana.

"Oke.. Oke.. Aku pergi.." Kris segera menuju dapur.

Saat mengambil minum. Kris berhenti sejenak.

'kenapa Tao sekilas mirip dengan Taozi?' gumam Kris.

* * *

"Nah.. Terima kasih ya.. Adikku sekarang bisa belajar" ujar Tao sambil membawa buku milik Jeno.

"No Problem.. Eh.. Kapan-kapan.. Kenalkan aku ke adikmu itu ya.. Kau punya adik yang manis tapi tidak mau memperkenalkannya kepadaku…" ujar Hana.

"Maaf.. Baiklah.. Besok akan kuperkenalkan kepadamu.. Dia juga menjadi Cosplayer sepertiku.. Hanya saja.. dia tidak untuk majalah 19+".

"Aku ingin melihat fotomu itu Taozi.. Ya? Ya? Please…".

"Ah.. Aku jadi malu… Kau beli saja majalahnya..".

"Hey.. Aku ingin melihat tubuh Sexymu itu, tau! Kau kan pernah cerita kepadaku jika kau berfoto dengan berpakaian seperti Angelina Jolie, aku ingin membuktikan, Siapa yang lebih sexy. Kau atau Angelina Jolie?" Tanya Hana.

"Ya tentu saja Angelina Jolie yang lebih sexy, Dia kan wanita sebenarnya.. Kau tau? Aku harus memakai Bra dengan isi Dada palsu agar terlihat lebih sexy".

"Kapan-kapan.. Aku boleh ikut melihatmu saat pemotretan?".

* * *

Kris berlari dari halte yang tak jauh dari SMAnya. Tidak peduli umpatan dari supir mobil yang menghentikan mobiulnya secara mendadak karena kris asal menyebrangi jalan. 2 menit lagi Bel masuk berbunyi. Dan Jam pelajaran pertama adalah Fisika, Dengan Guru Sam yang terkenal tidak toleransi tersebut.

25 menit yang lalu, Kris baru saja bangun, Berlari kekamar mandi hanya untuk mencuci wajah, dan menyikat gigi. Tanpa mandi. Tidak sarapan, Langsung berlari menuju Halte. Jangan kira Kris anak orang kaya yang berangkat dengan Mobil Pribadi mahal, Ayah Kris hanyalah seorang Dosen, sedangkan Umma Kris hanya pemilik sebuah kedai Cupcake.

Dan beruntungnya, Dia masuk ke Cheosang High School, Sekolah swasta favorit di prefektur (kalo di Indonesia kaya kecamatan. Setiap kecamatan sekolahnya Cuma ada satu, jadi siswanya banyak) rumahnya dengan Beasiswa karena Sang Ayah Dosen yang sangat patut diacungi jempol.

Kris tidak memperdulikan Guru kesiswaan yang menyuruhnya berhenti karena seragam yang tidak dimasukan dan dasi yang belum terpasang rapi. Yang penting dirinya harus masuk ke Kelas sebelum Sam Sonsaengnim datang.

Dan sialnya untuk Kris, kelasnya berada dilantai 3. Mau tak mau ia harus olah raga pagi di sekolah. Kris tidak memperdulikan omelan siswa lain yang tidak sengaja ia senggol karena ia berlari ditangga. Untung saja Kris pernah menjuarai lomba lari saat Smp. tapi itu 3 tahun yang lalu, ia kelas 3 SMA sekarang.

"Hosh.. Hosh…" Kris tidak memperdulikan nafasnya yang susah.

Tepat bel berbunyi, Kris sudah membuka pintu kelasnya. Aman. Karena Sam Sonsaengnim, belum datang. Kris lalu duduk dibangkunya. Ia menetralkan deru nafasnya yang memburu. Ia terlambat bangun karena bermimpi indah. Melihat Taozi menjadi model Victoria Secret.

"Kau kenapa kris? Dikejar Guru kesiswaan?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Tidak.. Aku hanya terlambat bangun… dan aku belum mandi…".

"BAU! PERGI KAU!" teriak chanyeol sambil menutup hidungnya.

"Hei aku menghabiskan setengah botol parfum tau! Enak saja mengataiku bau.. lagi pula walaupun aku tidak mandi, kadar ketampananku tidak berkurang…".

"Cih.. percaya diri sekali.." cibir Chanyeol.

"Oh ya.. Sam Sonsaengnim belum datang ya?".

"Dia tidak hadir hari ini.. Beliau sakit..".

Rahang Kris seketika turun saat itu juga.

* * *

Tao memasuki kelasnya dengan wajah penuh senyuman yang manis. Seperti biasanya, ia duduk disamping Hana.

"Hana.. aku dapat kabar bagus untukmu.." ujar Tao sumringah.

"Kabar apa?" .

"Pulang sekolah nanti, kau boleh ikut aku.. aku akan menjalani sebuah pemotretan untuk iklan pertamaku..".

"Serius? Kau sudah punya iklan? Selamat Tao.. Ah.. pasti.. dengan senang hati aku akan melihat pemotretanmu untuk iklan nanti.. ngomong-ngomong.. iklan apa?".

"Iklan untuk sebuah Ponsel… Dan juga.. aku akan memakai baju yang sexy.. ".

"Astaga Tao… Aku tidak menyesal hari ini… Akan kutemani hingga selesai..".

* * *

Suho menatap heran kearah Ponselnya. Sebuah panggilan masuk. Dengan santai, Suho mengangkat telepon itu.

"Halo?".

"….".

"Benar.. aku manajer Taozi.. Ada apa?".

"….".

"Model Catwalk? Untuk peragaan apa?".

"….".

"Apa? Victoria Secret?".

* * *

Kris mendesah kesal. Ia rela tidak mandi, tidak sarapan, berteriak tidak jelas kearah supir bis agar segera sampai di sekolah, dan olah raga pagi yang membuat betisnya sedikit membesar agak tidak terlambat dalam pelajaran Fisika. Dan ternyata, Sam Sonsaengnim tidak datang?

Kris mengambil botol yang berisi air minum dingin milik Chanyeol. Dengan cepat ia meneguk air itu hingga habis.

"Hei.. Kau menghabiskan airku!" protes Chanyeol.

"Berbaiklah dengan sahabatmu!".

Kris mengambil Ponselnya. Dan Great! Baterai di Ponsel hanya tertinggal 25%. Hari sial untuk Kris. Walaupun tadi pagi ia bermimpi melihat Taozi menjadi model untuk Victoria secret. Kris membuka akun twitternya. Ia tersenyum melihat sebuah tweet dari Taozi.

'Have a good Day! Keep Smile~Aku hari ini ada pemotretan untuk iklan pertamaku lho ;)'

Dan Kris bisa merasakan. Bibirnya tertarik kesamping membentuk sebuah senyuman. Chanyeol yang kebetulan melihantnya menjadi merinding.

"Kerasukan apa dia pagi-pagi seperti ini?" ujar Chanyeol pelan.

* * *

Tao dan Hana memasuki sebuah Gedung Agensi. Lebih tepatnya seperti rumah berlantai 3. Hana berjalan dibelakang Tao. Baru pertama kali ini Hana datang ke Agensi Tao. Tao mengajaknya masuk kesebuah ruangan. Atau studio untuk permotretan. Tao menuju ruang rias.

"kau tunggu disini dulu ya.. aku akan bersiap dulu…" ujar Tao.

"Ya.." Hana duduk disebuah kursi.

20 menit kemudian, seorang Gadis tinggi, memakai Dress pendek bewarna hitam namun tidak ketat, Dress itu dihiasi oleh bulu-bulu hitam. Gadis itu sangat cantik. Kulit putih bersih, mata yang seperti panda, bibir yang diolesi lipstick pink tipis. Hana merasa kalah cantik dengan gadis didepannya ini. Apa lagi gadis itu memakai wig pirang sebahu.

"Bagaimana? Aku cantik atau tidak?" Tanya Tao.

"Tao.. Ini benar dirimu?".

"Iya.. Bagaimana? Cantik tidak?".

"Astaga.. Kau cantik Tao.. Dan.. apa ini?" Hana menekan bagian Dada Tao yang memakai Dada palsu, Langsung saja Tao menutup dadanya.

"Hey jangan sentuh! Aku ini memakai dada palsu kau tau?" Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Tao.." sebuah suara membuat mereka menghentikan pembicaraan mereka. Tao menoleh kearah lelaki berkulit putih yang ada di belakangnya.

"Ya? Jun Mian Ge?".

"besok.. Kau akan menghadiri sebuah peragaan.." ujar Suho.

"Peragaan apa?".

"Pakaian dalam Victoria Secret…".

"Apa? Jun Mian Ge tidak serius kan?".

"Aku serius.. Ini.."

Suho menunjukan sebuah kertas persetujuan. Tao menyahut kertas itu, lalu membaca dengan seksama.

"Ge.." rajuk Tao manja.

"Kau akan mendapat uang banyak tao.. ingat.. peragaan Victoria secret bukan sembarangan peragaan..".

"hana.. Aku harus bagaimana?".

"TERIMA SAJA!" teriak Hana bersemangat.

"YANG BENAR SAJA! AKU INI NAMJA!".

TBC

Thanks for : Dewicloudsddangko, KTHS, Dreammylilwolf, Wirnakey, jettaome, , Mrs Kim Fujoshi, Zhe, Milky Andromeda, Brigitta bukan Brigittiw, fckyeahKTSL, NanaKaizyra10, Peach HZT-ao, oraurus, Ururubaek, youngwoonricci, , 91, dr22oktaviani1, KT In The House, Keybin, anisa. 1, Yaskhun, pandarkn, Jin Ki Tao, Aulexo, paradisaea ruba, pandapandataoris, couphie, dyodo hyung, and silent readers~

Mian ga bisa bales review ato chap ini kependekan, baeksub mau take off kejakarta 2 jam lagi, Panggil aja Baeksub, ato fia. Jangan Author, ne? Oh ya, Baeksub bikin prolog FF lho, 'Miracle Of Desember' Series

Oh ya, yang namanya Jeno disini, Jeno SMRookies ya :)


	3. Chapter 3

Beautiful Cosplayer Chapter 2

.

.

Nah, mohon maaf, kemaren ada typo waktu nulis -_- ngga sempet ngedit soalnya ngejar penerbangan -_- dan for information, dari Abang Baeksub yang kuliah di jepang. Ada beberapa cosplayer (kalo udah terkenal) biasanya ditawari model ato peragaan busana gitu. Ya hamper sama kaya androjini kalo menurut baeksub. Cuma model cosplayer itu ngga tentu

BTW Baeksub juga apdet FF baru *SLAPPED* judulnya The Wolf Eyes

.

.

Here We Go

.

.

.

* * *

Tao tidak semangat menjalani pemotretan hari ini. Walaupun ini iklan pertamanya, entah kenapa tawaran Managernya menghancurkan Moodnya seketika. Padahal pemotretan hari ini untuk iklan sebuah ponsel. 

"Tao sayang.. Mana senyumnya?" Tanya Fotografer. 

Dengan ogah-ogahan, Tao memamerkan senyumannya. Terpaksa. Sehingga tidak terlihat bercahaya atau secerah biasanya. Dengan sangat terpaksa sang Fotografer menyudahi pemotretan hari ini. 

"pemotretan kita lanjutkan besok. Tampaknya moodmu hari ini tidak bagus..". 

"Maaf.." ujar Tao lemas. 

.

. 

* * *

Kris duduk lemas di bangku penonton GOR Basket dimana kegiatan Klub Basket dilaksanakan. Ia belum sarapan sejak pagi, saat istirahat, ia lupa jika dompetnya tertinggal diatas meja belajarnya. Great Day -_-

.

walaupun hari ini klub basket mengadakan perekrutan anggota klub, dan Kris adalah kapten basketnya, Kris lebih memilih duduk sambil memakan roti yang ia temukan dimeja pelatihnya yang tidak masuk. Kelaparan. 

Chanyeol menghampiri Kris yang sedang memakan roti itu dengan pelan-pelan. Menaruh bola basket yang berada ditangannya di tempoat duduk dekat Kris. 

"kau kenapa Kris? kelaparan?" 

"Kau tau betapa besar perjuanganku pagi ini? aku tidur pukul satu karena menstalk akun twitter, dibangunkan 27 menit sebelum bel masuk, tidak mandi tidak sarapan dan rela berteriak tidak jelas pada supir bis untuk menghindari guru killer yang ternyata tidak masuk itu.. DAN JUGA DOMPETKU KETINGGALAN! GREAT DAY FOR HANDSOME KRIS!". 

"tapi kau sudah mandi di kamar mandi klub kan?". 

"Hello~ Mandi di kamar mandi klub? kau tidak tahu jika kamar mandi itu angker? kau mau melihatku mandi diintip oleh makhluk yang tak kasat mata? aku tidak mau.. dan lagi pula.. Aku trauma kepada hantu..". 

"bilang saja jika takut cih.. -_,- seperti dulu saat ada acara makan ayam, kau bilang 'Chicken is not my style' dan ternyata? kau menghabiskan ayam yang paling banyak" ejek Chanyeol. 

"Whatever.. oh ya.. kau bawa charger Handphone? Handphoneku krisis baterai...". 

"kau tidak sempat mencharger?". 

"jika sempat aku tidak bertanya padamu bodoh -_- aku ragu kau pernah juara satu olimpiade matematika -_-". 

"yasudah.. aku tidak meminjamimu...". 

* * *

"Tao.. kau ini bagaimana sih.. ini iklan pertamamu.. tapi kenapa kau begini? ayolah sayang..." bujuk Suho sambil melihat Tao yang sedang membersihkan riasannya. 

"aku sedang tidak mood Hyung.. apalagi kau menerima tawaran untuk berjalan diatas Catwalk Victoria Secret. Aku kan lelaki Hyung...". 

"kau tidak akan memakai pakaian dalamnya.. mungkin kau hanya berpakaian sexy saja.. ayolah.. Victoria Secret bukan hanya Lingerie saja kan?". 

"Hyung.. Please... aku ini lelaki tau.. kau tidak percaya jika aku lelaki? kau mau aku melihatkan punyaku padamu?". 

"Hey ingat ada wanita disini" sindir Hana. 

"jadi bagaimana?". 

"TIDAK!". 

"bagaimana jika kutukar dengan Tas Gucci keluaran terbaru?". 

* * *

Kris berjalan kerumahnya dengan tidak semangat. Setelah membuka pintu rumahnya, tanpa cuci tangan dan kaki terlebih dahulu, Kris menuju ruang makan. Kalian tahu kan untuk apa. Jangan berpikiran keruang makan untuk tidur ya -_- 

kris melihat apa yang bisa dimakan. Nihil. Diatas meja makan tidak ada satupun makanan. Kris mencari makanan instan di lemari penyimpanan makanan. Hanya ada ramen. Mau tak mau Kris mencoba untuk membuatnya. Walaupun dulu dia pernah memasak sebungkus ramen dengan Air sepanci penuh. Tidak usah dibayangkan bagaimana rasanya. 

"Airnya cukup 2 gelas" Kris memasukkan 2 gelas air kedalam panci lalu menaruh panci itu diatas kompor. Dan begitu akan menyalakan kompor, api tak kunjung menyala. Kris melirik kearah regulator. panah Gas berhenti di huruf 'E' 

GREAT. 

Tanpa basa-basi, Kris langsung memakan Ramen itu. Tanpa direbus. hanya ditaburi bumbu. 

* * *

Tao berjalan dengan Hana dari Halte Bis terdekat. Karena rumah mereka tidak begitu jauh, jadi mereka pulang bersama.

"Hana.. menurutmu bagaimana? aku sudah terlanjur menyetujui Peragaan busana itu..." gerutu Tao.

"Kau sih... Diimingi Tas Gucci gampang setuju..." cibir Hana.

"ITU LIMITED EDITION!".

"Yayaya... Panda Gucci.. yang dapat kau lakukan adalah, Mengikuti peragaan Busana itu. percaya saja pada Jun Mian Ge jika kau tidak akan memakai Lingerie atau bikini...".

"apa yang harus kukatakan pada fansku?".

"Fansmu mungkin akan menyetujuinya tao.. lagi pula kau Cosplayer untuk 19+ kan?".

"Ah... Aku malu nantinya...".

"Aku tak sabar melihatmu dalam peragaan itu Tao.. Ah~ mungkin kau akan terlihat Sexy.. DAN PASTINYA AKU AKAN MENONTON SAMBIL MEMBAWA KAMERA!".

"Jangan berteriak dong...".

"Aku terlalu bersemangat!".

"Oh ya... Ngomong-ngomong... Kakak lelakimu itu...

Tampan, ya?". 

* * *

Kris memandang heran kearah Handphonenya yang tiba-tiba berdering.

'Stupid Yeol Calling'

Kris yang asyik melihat televisi itu menyentuh Handphonenya dengan jari kaki, lalu mengeraskan Audionya.

"ada apa?".

"Aku baru saja menemukan Uang dalam dompetku.. Sepuluh Ribu Won.. Ayo kutraktir makan..."

"Yakin? kau biasanya pelit padaku...".

"tidak mau ya...".

"OKE... OKE... JEMPUT AKU". 

* * *

Kris dan Chanyeol bersepeda Fixie dimalam Hari. mereka baru saja sedikit berwisata kuliner memakan makanan pedagang kaki lima. Walaupun murah, cukup membuat kenyang. apalagi Kris membawa Bungkusan yang berkedok untuk sang adik.

"Jika kau setiap hari menemukan uang... Aku tidak keberatan jika kau traktir...".

"Aku yang keberatan tau... Kau memesan 5 porsi Tteokboki... Perutmu itu perut atau karet?".

"Aku belum makan sehari ini Yeol..."

"Kasihan.. kelaparan...".

"Untung saja kau mentraktirku malam ini, jika tidak kau dan sepedamu sudah kulempar ke Sungai Han...".

"oh ya.. tadi sewaktu Klub Basket, kau bilang tidak tidur karena menstalk akun twitter seseorang? apa aku tidak salah dengar?".

"Tidak.. Aku menstalk Akun seorang Gadis CosPlayer yang cantik~!".

"Ha? siapa namanya? Byun Baekhyun? Dia Cosplayer juga kan?".

"Tapi, Body Cosplayer idolaku ini lebih sexy... tidak seperti Byun Baekhyun yang seperti papan cucian itu..".

"HEI KRIIIIS AWAS DIDEPANMU! AWAAAAAS!"

'Brak'

'GEDEBUGH'

'Bugh'

'BUGH'

Sepeda Kris menabrak Seorang gadis dan seorang namja manis yang sedang berjalan di Trotoar. Gadis tadi melotot melihat siapa yang menabraknya.

"HEY KRIS GE APA-APAAN KAU! KAU TIDAK PUNYA MATA, HA? MAU KUADUKAN KE UMMA MASALAH FILM PORNO DAN MAJALAH PLAYBOY DIBAWAH KASURMU ITU? KAU MAU CELENGANMU DISITA LAGI? DAN ASTAGAAAAA! ITU SEPEDAKU! KAU TIDAK MALU MENGENDARAI SEPEDA FIXIE WARNA PINK?!"

"HEY! HEY! HEY! SALAHKAN CHANYEOL! KENAPA KAU MALAM-MALAM BARU PULANG DENGAN TAO?".

"aku menemani Tao mengikuti Pemotretan! Kenapa! mau kau adukan? terserah! aku tidak-YAAAA! TAO KAU MENGINJAK KAKIKU!".

Tao berbisik pada Hana.

"hey itu rahasia kita!".

"Ah.. Maaf...".

"Pemotretan apa?" tanya Chanyeol.

"engg... itu...".

"Sebentar... Tao...?".

"Ya Kris Ge?".

"Wajahmu mengingatkanku pada seorang Cosplayer Sexy...".

TBC 


End file.
